Love me like you'll lose me
by the evil queen bitches
Summary: Emma breaks up with Regina. Regina hiding her pain hits rock bottom. Can Emma save her before its to late, and can she help her if it is to late. They will fight for each other till the very end. A SwanQueen Fanfic.
1. last hope lost

Hey everyone, yes I'm back but with a story that might make more sense. I really hope you enjoy.

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE

"Regina I'm not sure about this relationship. I mean where is it going?"

"What are you talking about? You want to break up?"

"Not so much as break up, more like take a break."

"If that's what you want dear."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay well I'm gonna go... I'll see you around Regina."

Regina's POV:

I didn't want to break down in front of Emma so I waited till she left to slide down the door and break down. What did I do? I ask myself, as I pull the black velvet box out of my pocket that held the ring that was meant for Emma. How could I think she loved me? How could I think anyone loved me, I am the evil queen after all.

"How did she take it?"

"Good considering I just broke up with her, I hope she's okay mom."

"She's a strong woman she can handle it."

"I hope so I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

"She is, she'll be okay."

Regina's POV

I sit in front of my blank TV with a bottle of 6 Balkan 174 proof vodka in my hand. I don't usually drink this vodka due to the price I paid for it but I need to drown the voices in my head. They are telling me to leave to end the pain now, that no one would miss me. I know it's the truth but I don't want to believe it. I take one last gulp of liquid courage before getting up and walking to my study. I sit at my desk with a piece of penchant paper writing my last thoughts.

Dear Henry,

I'm sorry it had to come to this. You see Henry life is harsh and confusing, it is not meant for everyone. I'm writing you this to tell you I love you and Emma very much. In my bed side table I left something for you and Emma, for Emma it's a black velvet box, and for you my little prince is a blank storybook and quell for you to write your own fairy tales. I love you Henry and Emma ~Regina/mommy

I take a look at the letter one more time before I put it in an envelope. I open the drawer that holds Graham's hunting knife that once was to kill snow, now it's to kill me I take one last look and the picture on my desk of Henry, Emma, and I under my apple tree before dragging the blade vertically down my arms. This is it I'm almost free. The last thing I heard is the knocking at my door.

Emma's POV

It's been a month since I broke up with Regina no one has seen her since. I'm starting to worry I'm already on patrol so I'll pass by to see how she's doing. I walk up the steps to Regina's door. Gathering the courage I knock. "Regina, open up!" After a few minutes of knocking I give up and try the handle, surprisingly it opens. Something's not right, Regina never leaves her door unlocked. The house smells vodka and vomit. "Regina are you here!" I check the kitchen and her room there's no sign of her. "Her study" I whisper. I head to her study. "Regina are you in here" I ask as I open the door.

"Oh god no! Regina!"

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE

Well there you go, I hope you liked my first chapter. If you will leave a review let me know what you think.

TBC


	2. secrets?

Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Emma's POV

"Oh god Regina what did you do?" I say to myself. "I've got to stop the bleeding!" I run to the bathroom and grab two big towels. I press the towels to both her forearms. "911 I gotta call an ambulance."

"Madam Mayor how may I help you"

"Ruby its Emma I need an ambulance now!"

"Okay I'll send one"

"Just hold on Regina." why would she do this? she said she was fine. "I'm sorry Regina"

Regina's POV

A steady beeping is the first thing I hear, wait why am I hearing beeping I'm supposed to be dead. I open my eyes to the bright white room. "NO I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! NO THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED."

"Ahh your awake!"

"NO NO I'm not, this isn't real I'm just dreaming!"

"Ms. Mills you need to calm down you're gonna rip your stitches."

"This is real? I'm alive?"

"Yes Ms. Mills, you are. Ms. Swan found you in the nick of time, 5 minutes later you would have bled out, your very lucky Regina."

"Emma found me?"

"That she did, she's been here since you were brought here, Snow just got her to go home and rest. Now Regina before the indecent were you experiencing any of these symptoms, nausea, dizziness, weight gain, fatigue."

"All of the above. Why?"

"Well Regina when a patient has yet to gain consciousness after 48 hours its mandatory for doctors to run tests one of which is a blood test. Your results showed high levels of progesterone, a hormone that helps maintain pregnancy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Regina I'm saying you look to be 8 weeks pregnant, but do to the heavy drinking and blood loss your most likely won't carry to full term."

"So I'll lose the baby."

"From what I can tell. Yes."

"Okay. When can I go home?"

"You seem to be healing well so I'd say by tomorrow morning. But you need someone to stay with you, as of now Emma is the only one willing to do that."

"I'll submit to that, but doctor, you didn't tell Emma about the pregnancy?"

"Only one that knows is you and myself."

"Thank you Lucy."

"You're welcome Regina now rest, I'll be back tomorrow."

Emma's POV

I had finally gotten to sleep when my phone started ringing. Knowing it might be the hospital I rush and answer it.

"Sheriff Swan"

"Ah I'm calling on the behalf of Regina, she is being discharged and needs someone to care of her would you be willing to do that."

"Ummm yeah yeah of course, I'll be there in 10."

"Very well, have a good day."

Regina's POV

I'm going home today and Emma's gonna be staying with me, well this is going to be awkward, I say to myself as Emma walks in.

"Regina you're finally awake."

"That I am. Can we go now?"

"Sure, let me go get a wheelchair."

"My legs work just fine."

"You sure?"

"I can walk!"

"Okay?"

As we are walking I realize maybe I should have used a wheelchair. We finally get to the car, I'm sweating and struggling to breathe, I feel like I could pass out any moment.

"You okay?"

"Fine"

"Look Regina I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. Okay."

"Thank you".

We are pulling up to the house when my stomach starts to turn and my vision blurs.

"You need any help?"

"No I got it."

But as I get out the car the world around me spins and I have to grab hold of the car door not to fall.

"Whoa! Regina you okay? you're really pale."

"I don't feel so well Emma"

"Okay let's get you inside I'll make you something to eat, then you can rest."

We walk no more than two steps when my legs give out. Thank the spirits Emma was there to catch me.

"Okay here we go" Emma says as she picks me up bridal style

"I'm sorry, I'm just so dizzy." I say.

"It's okay you just need to eat then rest"

We walk in the house and Emma puts me on the couch then starts to cook

"Okay eat up" Emma says as she places a plate of eggs in front of me. The smell of eggs invades my nose. Bile begins to rise from my throat causing me to jump up and run to the bathroom.

"What the fuck Regina, is my cooking really that bad?"

"Language"

"What the hell Regina!? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a little queasy."

"Must be the pain killers."

"Yeah must be."

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Yes I know this is gonna be sad, but I'm gonna tell you right now it will be a happy ending. Oh and review I wanna see what you think.

TBC


	3. a great moment at a bad time

Well I did not get a lot of reviews on my last chapter but I still wrote chapter three for you so here you go enjoy.

RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE

Regina's POV

I'm leaving the office when a sharp pain slices through my stomach, not thinking anything of it I got in my car and began to drive home. I completely forgot of it till it happens again causing me to swerve off the road. "Great Regina perfect timing to run your car off the fucking road." I'm only 5 mins away so I get out the car and walk the rest of the way. I'm walking into the house when it happens again this time bringing me to my knees, I look down to see blood spreading down my legs. "Shit way to have bad timing."

"Regina is that y- REGINA! What hap- you're bleeding!"

"Emma I need you to listen to me."

"How can I listen y-?"

"I'm having a miscarriage."

"Wait...what...you're pregnant!"

"Emma you need to calm down and liste-"

"w-why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I thought you didn't care you gave up on us so I just thought I thought you would leave me when it happened"

"Ok ok what do I do, do I call an ambulance?"

"Lu-Lucy said I just ride it out. T-th-that it should last for at least 3 hours."

"Ok I'm gonna, I'm gonna pick you up okay?"

"O-ok oh gods Emma it hurts."

"I know I know just hold in there."

Emma's POV

It's been four hours since Regina fell asleep, I can't help but be upset, and I can't believe she didn't tell me, I could have been there for her.

"Uuuggghhh"

"Regina!"

"Not so loud Emma."

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, my stomach doesn't hurt as bad."

"You could have told me Regina"

"Why Emma? Would you of stayed would you of rethought our "relationship"? Emma, it's hard for me to show how much I love someone but I thought what's in that drawer would show you just how much I loved you, go ahead open the drawer."

"Ok"

I say as I open the drawer, what I see is a black velvet box, I open the box to see a beautiful engagement ring.

"Regina I didn't kn-"

"I know, you thought what everyone thinks, I'm just a cold witch incapable of loving someone."

"No Regina, I thought you were tired of me. I thought no one like you could love me, an orphan that lived on the streets, I mean you were a queen Regina, and I was a stupid teenager that ran with bad people."

"No Emma I love you all of you even your flaws, your my white knight you saved me from the dark path I was on I want you in my life, I want you to be my wife."

I don't know what happened something in me just snapped I jump up and crash my lip to Regina's.

"I want you to be my wife too Regina, I'm sorry this happened, I want to be your wife."

"You want to be my wife?"

"Yes, now kiss me"

"Emma I'm sorry we lost the baby, I know we only talked about it once but I could tell you wanted a baby."

"Sshhhh its ok Regina just because we lost this baby doesn't mean we'll lose the next one. But maybe we should worry about our wedding before we think of trying again."

"So what like a honeymoon baby?"

"Yeah like a honeymoon baby."

"I'd like that"

"Me too"

"What do you think your parents are gonna say about this, I mean about us being engaged?"

"I think David will be very happy but Snow will need a bit of encouragement."

"Yeah she's not gonna be very happy"

"She'll have to get over it cause I'm marrying you if she likes it or not."

"I for one can't wait for you to call me your wife"

"Neither can I my queen, neither can I."

Regina's POV

It's been four weeks since Emma accepted my proposal and ever since then we've been doing nothing but planning for the big day.

"Emma, have you thought of a place to have the ceremony?"

"I was thinking the park right beside the pond."

"Emma that would be beautiful, have you talked to your mother about your dress?"

"I was going to talk to her today, while you talk to Tink about your dress."

"Ok ok just checking knowing you, you would have laid it off till the wedding day."

"Regina honey you need to calm down everything is under control, we just need to get our dresses tailored then everything will be ready for you to call me -Mills."

"We're really doing this Emma we're getting married"

"That we are my love. That we are."


	4. fused

Guess who. I'm back due to my computer being broken I can't write, but now I'm in high school and they provided me with a chrome book now I'm gonna be writing a lot more. Anyway enjoy.

rererererererererererererererrererererererererererererererere

The day of the wedding.

Snow's POV

"Regina where are you."

"In the bathroom"

Walking in the bathroom I see Regina pacing back in forth in her beautiful dress.

"Regina it's almost time."

"Snow I don't think I can do this."

"you're going to be fine."

"Oh god what if I fuck this entire thing up, I'm gonna be sick."

"No! Regina we can have any of that, you guys are meant to be it's gonna be ok.

"Ok I'm ready." she says while taking a big breath.

Regina's POV

The music starts playing and all I can think about is that in less than an hour I'm going to be Mrs, Swan mills, it's the most thrilling thing, but I can't help to be scared.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of two lovely ladies, Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Do you have any vows?

"I do. Emma Swan you are the light in my dark world when everything is wrong you know how to make it right, you don't look at me as the evil queen you only look at me as Regina."

"Regina I- god I love you" she says as she goes in for a fierce kiss.

"Ahah not yet."

Emma and I laugh at our actions.

"Regina Mills do you take Emma as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do"

"Emma Swan do you take Regina as your lawfully wedded wife"

"Yes. I mean I do!"

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride."

I'm thrown of guard when Emma tilts me back and kisses me fiercely.

Well Mrs, swan mills you sure do know how to sweep a girl of her feet."

"I'll be doing more than that tonight." Emma whispers in my ear."

Later that night

"God Emma you know how to make a woman feel wanted."

"You were not too bad yourself. Gina, I know it's only been a month since the incident but I wanna try for another baby."

Regina's face is ashen.

"I-I don't know Emma I don't want it to happen again, I'm so scared I don't think I can lose another baby."

"You won't cause this time I'll be here to back you up 100%, no matter what."

"I want to, I just don't want to let you down."

"You could never do that you are my everything."

"Well if we are doing this we better start practicing."

"I agree a hundred percent"

Two weeks later

"Oh god Emma I can't look"

"Let's look together" Emma says as she turns the test over.

"Regina it's positive, you're pregnant, we are having a baby."

"A baby we're having a baby, can we do this?"

"We can because we have each other, no matter what."

rererererererererererererererererererere

Well I feel pretty good about this. But I want to hear what you think so leave me lots of feedback.


	5. perfect mixture

**The OUAT hiatus is ending soon so i tried to make this chapter the very best!**

 **RERERERERERERERERERERE**

emma's pov

I wake up and turn over to find Regina's side empty, thats when i hear the sounds of someone gagging.

"Regina babe are you okay?" i say as i open the door.

"No don't come in here, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Gina when i said i'd be here for better or for worst in sickness and in health I meant it. How long have you been in here?"

"It started at 5:00" Regina said in a breathy voice.

"Gina! its 7:25 you've been in here for two hours?! why didn't you come get me?!"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I don't care i want to be here for you and this baby."

"This baby is not even the size of a finger and shes already causing me trouble."

"She? You think its girl?"

"I just have a feeling that the baby inside of me is girl." regina says as she places her hand on her stomach.

"As long as it has your looks, i dont care what it is."

"I think its safe for me to get up." Regina says as she slowly gets up.

"Here let me help."

"What would i do without you?" Regina says as she kisses my cheek.

"you'd probably lose your head."

"You'r probably right. Oh my gods i forgot our first ultrasound is today in boston!"

"Okay calm down it's only 8:00, when's the appointment?"

"uugghh some time around 11"

"We have plenty of time, dont stress." I say as i wrap my arms around Reginas middle and kiss her neck.

"Mmmm Emma we have to get ready." Gina says as she tilts her head to give me more access.

"But I love holding you and kissing you." I say as i pull her closer.

"As do I but now is not the time." she sighs in plesure.

"Theres always time for this." I say as i back her up onto the bed.

"Stop teasing and kiss me." She says as she pulls me down.

"Gladly!" i say as i start pulling at her clothes.

Later that day

" -Mills will see you" A nurse says as she leads us to a small room.

"Just put this on and she'll be right with you."

"Are you scared?" Emma ask.

"Alittle but thats why you'r here right?" She says as she squeezes my hand.

"Absolutely." i say as i kiss her knuckles.

"Sorry to interupt, but my name is but you can call me kate. Im just going to exsamine you, sorry if my hands are cold." She says as she lifts my shirt.

"Its ok." I say.

"You'r uterus is a good size, now lets take a look and see how you'r little bean is doing shall we. This may be cold."

"This little bean is already causing trouble."

"Morning sickness is a good sign of a healthy pregnancy." Shes says as she placese the wand on my stomach.

"Which is what we want." emma says and she rubs my neck.

"Lets hope it stays that way."

"Okay right here is your baby, it seems to be healthy. How far along did you say you were?"

"Almost a month."

"The size of your baby indicates you about two months in, which means the morning sickness should ease up."

"That would be great." I chuckle.

"Well everything seams good I want to see you back in 3 weeks maybe this one will cooroperate and we can find out the sex, im going to prescribe you prenatal vitamans take them every day."

"Thank you so much kate."

"Well it was my pleasure, ill see you back in 3 weeks."

In the car 

"She's healthy emma." i say as i rub my stomach.

"And shes gonna stay healthy and strong just like her mom."

"Lets hope" i say as i look out the window.

"Hey i have an idea, why dont we go to the best hot dog place I know and take a walk in the park?

"I would love that." I say as i kiss her.

"I thought you would."

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERER**

 **Does Regina seem alittle upset to you?**

 **TBC**


	6. Always the Evil Queen

**Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy.**

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERE**

"Emma honey we need to talk."

"What ever it is can it hurry i'm suppose to have lunch with Regina."

"Emma this morning david found Archie in his office, he had his heart ripped out."

"You think regina did it?"

"I dont know for sure but we need her to come in for questioning."

"You want me to arrest my wife?!"

"Emma you dont know her like we do, shes the only one that rips out hearts."

"She is my wife god damn it i know her pretty well!"

"Just bring her in for questioning, if she didn't do it we have nothing to worry about."

 **Regina's office**

"You'r late." Regina says without looking up from her work.

"Gina we need to talk." Emma says looking down.

"Well it is my lunch break." Regina says as she stands up.

"Regina Dr, Hopper was found dead with his heart ripped out."

"And you think I did it."

"I dont know what i think."

"You know what i dont want to hear it." she says as she places her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry. Regina Swan-Mills you'r under arrest for the possible murder of Archie Hopper."

"Save it, im the evil queen, no matter how hard I try Ill always be evil."

 **At the station**

"Where were you at 11:00 last night?" David ask with a stern voice.

"I was just leaving the office." Regina said

"And the time between yo-"

"HOW COULD YOU, WHAT DID ARCHIE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Ruby said as she shoved Regina out of her chair.

Seeing Regina land hard on the floor after ruby pushed her Emma barged in.

"Ruby what the fuck!?"

"She deverved it, she killed Archie!"

"SHES PREGNANT RED!"

"Gina are you ok?!" Emma says as she helps Regina sit up.

"I don't feel to good Emma." Regina says as she clutches her stomach. alowing everyone to see the small but visible bump.

"okay! Lets get you to kate. is it cramping or ju-"

"Im gonna be sick." Regina says as she stuggles up and runs out the room.

"I swear to god Ruby, if anything happens to this baby i dont care if you'r my friend i will never and i mean never forgive you." Emma says as she storms out the room.

As she walks out the room she find's Regina on her knees hunched over the trashcan.

"Regina are you ok?"

"O-hh gg-od E-m-ma i think im bb-leed-ing, I-I I c-ca-ntt bb-re-ath."

"Okay Gina calm down, just breath, im gonna take you to katie."

"N-no tt-ime. Regina stuggles to say.

"Gina its either that or whale, Gina you need to cam down your gonna pass out, just breath in and out. Emma says as she helps Regina breath.

"ok lets get you to kate."

 **In the car**

"How you doing gina?" Emma ask worried after hearing Regina moan in pain.

"My stomach i-i-it h-urts."

"Just hold on love we'er almost there" Emma says as she grabs Regina's clenched fist.

"AAAHH MY HEAD!" Regina yells as she grabs her head.

"Gina! Gina! listen to me. Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"I don't know! I don't know! make it stop Emma!" she cries.

"We're here!" Emma jumps ou the car and helps Regina into a wheel chair.

"Someone help my wife she's alomst 2 months pregnant, she fell and might of hit her head!"

"PAGE POSSIBLE MISCARRIAGE!"

"Emma stay with me." Regina says with tears in her eyes.

"I wi-"

"I'm sorry Miss you cant go back."

"To hell if i cant thats my wife! Regina Im coming!" Emma says as she pushes the lady back.

"Im sorry you just cant." the nurse says as she holds emma back.

"NO! Let me go! REGINA BE STRONG ILL BE RIGHT HERE!" Emma says as she falls to the ground and starts sobbing.

 **RERERERERERERERERER**

 **Whoa i think thia is a good way to celebrate the ending of the ouat hiatus.**


	7. The Oxygen Mask Theory

**If you love once upon a time as much as I do go follow my fandom account on Instagram xx. I post lots of fanart from many different artist, anyway enjoy chapter 7.**

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

"Emma?"

"Katie! Are they okay?"

"They are perfectly fine, Regina does have a mild concussion, and the bleeding is normal in the first few months of pregnancy, but if it happens again come see me immediately, other than that they are both healthy."

"Oh thank god's" Emma says as she collapses in the chair holding her head.

"Emma when was the last time you slept, or even ate?" Katie said while kneeling in front of Emma.

"I've been kinda busy." Emma says looking up.

"I know Regina and this baby are your main priority right now, but you can't take care of them if you are sick yourself."

"When can I see her?"

"Now if you'd like." Katie says while standing up.

"Now would be nice"

"Okay right this way."

 **Regina's hospital room**

Emma knocks on the door softly before walking in.

"Hey" Regina says as she sees Emma walk in.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired but better, look Emma I am sorry I scared you."

"It wasn't your fault." Emma says as she pets Regina's head.

"It is my fault, my body is not strong enough to do what it is made for." Regina says looking down at her hands.

"That is not your fault do you understand me Regina Swan-Mills, our baby is healthy, you are healthy, everything will be ok."

"Emma Swan?" comes from the nurse at the door.

"Yes? And it's Swan-Mill."

"My mistake, instructed me to give you this." *

"What is it?" Emma says

"It's just orange juice, you must drink all of it."

"That's not necessary."

"Emma just drink the juice."

"I was just about to go to granny's anyway... you want anything?"

"Some fries would be nice." Regina says kissing Emma.

"Okay I'll be back."

 **Granny's**

"Emma! What can I get you?"

"Just get me a hot chocolate and a fry."

"Sure thing. Emma look I had no idea."

"Yeah I seem to be getting that a lot lately."

"Just tell her I'm sorry."

"Will do."

 **Back at the hospital**

"Your fries m' lady." Emma says handing Regina her fries.

"Is that all you got?" Regina said gesturing to the coffee cup.

"Yeah I'm not that hungry."

"Just eat a couple of fries, please Emma." Regina say's as she pats the spot beside her.

"Fine, scoot." Emma says as she crawls under the blankets with Regina.

"I was thinking if we have a girl maybe the name Lareina Faye Swan-Mills would be a good name."

"Lareina Faye Swan Mills... it's a bit of a mouth full but i love it. What does Faye mean in it?"

"It means confidence, trust and belief, everything i want my daughter to have." Regina say's while playing with Emma's knuckles.

"It's beautiful, have you thought of names for a boy?"

"Adam Lucas Swan Mills."

"Lucas. That was my best friend's last name in seventh grade."

"We can think of something else if you don't like that."

"No she was a loyal friend sadly she died in a plane crash, it's a good way to honor her."

"This is all I wanted, why couldn't my mother just let me be happy?" Regina says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Never did I think I would be married to a queen, let alone married at all."

"Neither did I... I thought I would always be unhappy, after Daniel died I just gave up."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon, you better not either." Emma says as she looks lovingly into Regina's eyes.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERE**

I do like the way this story is going.

 **TBC**


	8. Can I Trust You?

Well after a battle of writters block i finally had something to write down. enjoy.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

I knew you could never change!

Henry says as he stomps up the stairs. Little did he know those words felt like being stabed to regina, but emma did she did not miss the look of pain and hurt wash over reginas face.

"Gina? You ok?"

"fine"

Regina says walking away with a hand on her head.

"just got a migrane."

"Regina you know he didnt mean that, hes just upset about archie."

"Really Emma. cause it sure looked like he ment it."

"Regina you cant let this stress you out."

"Im just so sick of this, sick of everything, what if this baby hates me? what if she looks at me as the Evil Queen just like henry?

Regina says as she rubs her stomach.

"she wont she will love you, she will only look at you as her mother that held her and loved her unconditonaly."

Emma says as she places her hand over reginas and kisses her.

"But what if i screw up like i did with henry?"

"Babe you did not screw up with henry you raised a very smart young man better than what i would of done if I kept him, but this baby this baby is difrent she will have both of us and I will be with you every step of the way."

Emma says as she pulls Regina close.

"Im the evil queen i dont deserve you i dont deserve this baby..."

"Regina Swan Mills you better not finish that sentance, you are not the evil queen you are my wife and the mother of my children, no matter what you say you will only be regina to me, the woman that saved my mom the woman that rasied henry to be the best he can, not the evil queen."

Emma says as she touches Regians cheek gently.

Reginas face breaks into a very large smile.

"What?"

"Shes kicking."

Gina says placing emmas hand where the baby was kicking.

"she knows who her ma is."

Gina says as she looks up with tears in her eyes.

"I dont think she like it when her mom is upset." Emma says as she kiss is her bump.

"Hi baby, im your ma i cant wait to see you, your going to be beautiful just like your mom, and your big brother is also very exsited to see you. your gonna love it here. we all love you so much already and your not even here yet."

She stops talking when Regina pulls her up and kisses her with so much passion that they only pull back when both are desprate for air.

"God Em how did i get so lucky to have a wife like you?"

"I ask my self the same thing everyday."

Emma says as her cell starts to ring.

"ugh what now?"

she says as she pulls her phone out.

"Swan?"

"Emma we found archie come down to the police station."

"on my way"

emma says as she hangs up.

"they found archie ive got to go to the station."

"Im coming with you." Gina says while puting on her coat.

At the station 

"We got here as fast as we could. Where is he?"

"Hes in your office."

"Im gonna go sit down." Gina says as she slowly walks and practicly falls in the chair.

"You ok Regina?" snow ask worried about her pale complextion.

"Just alittle light headed and quesy."

"Ma can you get her some orange juies or somehting sweet while me and david talk to archie."

Emma ask walking over to Regina.

"This is to much stress for you babe."

Emma said crouching down to Reginas eye level and petting her hair.

"Im fine Em im just a little dizzy."

"OK but im going to go talk to archie and your gonna drink all of that orange juies."

"Mmhm"

Regina mumbles as she leans back and rubs the spot the baby was kicking.

"Ma make sure she drinks that."

"Will do."

snow says walking to gina.

"Gina hun you need to drink this."

"Ugh, shes so active today."

Regina says sitting up and taking the drink.

"Emma was always very active, always kicking me in the splen, david would rub my stomach and talk to her and she would almost immeditly clam down."

"We have our five month ultrasound tommorrow we might see if this one is actully a girl."

"Thank god for modern teachnology i found out i was having a girl with the necklace davids mother gave me."

"I just hope all the damn problems in this town will wait till i have this baby, ive already lost one baby i cant lose this one too."

Gina says Caressing her stomach as emma walks in.

"We have a problem, your mothers here."

"wait what do you mean here?"

Snow says in a shocked voice.

"Shes here in town, shes the one who kiddnaped archie."

"oh god... No"

Regina gasp leaning forward with one hand on her chest and the other on her abdomen.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

 **Another cliff hanger, i gotta keep it interesting. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **TBC**


	9. Cant lose Them

i have a concussion so pardon any mistakes.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

"Regina love you have to calm down."

"Sh-he shes gonna ta-take our bba-bab-baby shes gonna kill you."

Regina says grabbing emmas arm tightly.

"Gina baby please calm down."

"Oh god"

Regina says sprinting the best she can to the trashcan.

"Ma! Find doc!"

"Come on honey please calm down, breath with me, in and out."

Emma says tilting Reginas head twords her.

"Shes gonna kill you just like she killed daniel."

"She wont, i wont let her, and she wont lay a hand on our baby, I promise."

"please take me home."

"Yeah ok, Dad Tell mom to come to the house."

"Will do ill try and see if the blue fairy has anything she can use to protect your house."

"I got you love."

Emma says helping Regina up.

 **Back at the mansion**

"i cant lose you i cant."

"you wont i promise."

"Emma honey can we come in?"

"yeah come on in."

"What happend?"

Doc ask setting his bag of the end of the bed.

"she got upest, i think she had a panic attack, but what worries me is she was having cramps."

"Ok well lets take a look, may I?"

Doc ask gestering to Reginas shirt to lift.

"im just gonna exsamine your utures."

"Do you think its just stress."

Emma ask while holding reginas hand and petting her head.

"It could be but im gonna do an ultra sound just to be sure."

"should we go into the hospital?"

"that wont be nessasary i have a portable one, although it might not be a high teach on like at the hospital it will get the work done. This may be alittle cold."

Doc says as he puts the gel on Regina stomach and places the wand on the bump.

"you have a healthy baby, stong heart beat everything looks good, but i would like you to to it a little more easyer and limit your magic use."

"Ill do anything for this baby."

"Thats good now if you need me again snow knows where to find me."

"Thanks Doc."

Emma says shaking his hand.

"Do you know if blue found anything?"

Gina ask emma.

"David said that she found a spell she can put up around the house and hospital when the baby is deleviered."

"When can she do this?"

"i already send a text back shes on her way right now."

"Im just gonna go wait for him."

Snow says ducking out of the room.

"How do we know this will work, that shes not out to get me too."

"Shes not, just think in less than 2 months our baby will be with us in our arms."

"I know but it still scares me what if I cant protect her from all of this."

Regina says waving her hand in the sky.

"I know you can. your the strongest most beautiful woman i know and you fight for the ones you love dont let her get in your head and make you think anyless, this is our happy ending."

"when i met you i would of never thought we would be married with a baby on the way, but now i know this is all i want and all i need."

Regina says pulling emma down to kiss.

"i just wish the people would see the good in you like i do."

Emma says kissing her forehead.

"I care of them not all i need is this."

"Im gonna run us a bath and we are gonna relax for a little."

"Id love that."

 **Latter that evening**

"MOMS"

"Henry keep it down your mother is sleeping"

"Is she ok?"

henry ask.

"shes fine henry she just got alittle upset to day."

"dose this have to do with cora."

"how do you konw about cora?"

"I saw her and hook getting off his ship the other day"

"oh, ok im ordering thai, why dont you go and try and wake you mom."

"ok"

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERE**

"mom?"

Henry says shaking her slightly.

"Henry? is everything ok."

"yeah ma is ordering thai food, so she sent me up to wake you."

"Oh ok"

Regina says throwing her hand over her eyes."

"Mom im sorry for calling you evil and saying you could never change."

"Its ok I still love you, i always will no matter what you say or do."

"will you love me even after the baby is born?"

Henry ask looking down.

"Of course i will henry, why wouldnt I?"

"Because she'll be part of you and emma but im just part off emma so i thought maybe you would just forget about me."

"Henry no you are part of both of us, henry you will always be my little prince no matter what and this baby wont change that."

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**


	10. Attention

**The constainst nagging of my idiot teacher is bothering but writing alway keeps me from killing him. enjoy.**

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

"Gina honey whats wrong?"

Emma ask walking over and sitting next to Regina.

"Henry thinks we will forget about him when the baby comes."

"What why would he-?"

"Emma you and me both know that we have not been paying enough attention to him lately."

"Maybe if you are feeling up to it we could take him to Rose kennedy greenway in boston have a family trip in boston before the baby is born."

"I bet he would love that, and sense i have 8 weeks till my due date i think it would be safe."

"HENRY!"

"Emma Swan Mills! inside voice please."

"What am i 8?"

Emma says grining.

"yes in a grow womans body."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED."

Henry runs in paniced.

"Nothing we jsut wanted to ask you a question."

"You couldnt just come get me."

"Now whats the fun in that?"

"Your Ma and i would like to know if you would like to go to boston for a day."

"For what?"

"so we can all spend time before your baby sister arrives."

"Id like that moms."

henry says as he runs to them and hugs them.

"go pack kid we leave tommorrow."

"How did i get such a lovely family?"

"I ask my self the same thing every day."

Emma says gently caressing Regina's face.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

"I dont know why you wont let me drive."

"Gina your eight months pregnant you do not need to drive four hours."

"Im pregnant not sick."

"I know babe i just feel mor comfortable if i drive.

Emma says while putting the bags in the trunk.

"Fine but i get to chose the music."

"as long as its not classical."

"HEY classical music is good."

"Do you want me to fall alseep while driving?"

Emma says with a grin, Regina rolls her eyes at this.

"Right ok every one got every thing?"

"Its a long way to boston."

Both Regina and henry nod theyer head.

"Then lets hit the road."

Emma said puting the car in reverse.

 **RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE**

Reginas pov

We are about 30 min away from boston when a sharp pain slices through my abdomen. I shift my weight to try and ease the pain.

"You ok gina?"

"Im fine."

Regina says rubing her stomach.

"you sure?"

"Yeah shes just really active today i think."

"Yeah being in a car for 3 and a half hours isnt helping that, ill stop at the next gas station."

"okay."

Regina says shifting again.

About another mile we find a gas station.

"im gonna get some gas you can go to the rest room."

Emma says.

As I get out the car my abdomen cramps and a rush of fluid runs down my legs.

"Oh God, emma?"

"whats wrong?"

emma ask looking over the car.

"I think my water just broke!"

Gina said looking down.

"What do you mean your water broke."

Emma ask as she finishes pumping the gas.

"As in im in labor"

"are you sure?"

"Im pretty damn sure Emma."

Regina says moaning and doubling over in pain.

"MOM? whats whats wrong."

Henry ask worried.

"Henry your mom is in labor."

"Shes having the baby?"

"Yes we need to get her to the hospital."

"we are 45 min away from a hospital."

"Emma i dont think we will make it to the hospital my contractions of two minutes apart."

"What! why did you not tell me you were having contactions?"

"i thought it was just braxton hicks"

"Ok ok let me think."

"Ma the GPS says theres a motel about 0.9 miles from here."

"uuggghh!"

Regina yells.

"Im sorry emma we are not having this baby in a hospital."

"ok ok get back in the car."

Emma says going to help Regina.


End file.
